Special Delivery
Toby | season = 3 | production = 305-306 | broadcast = 63 | expr = | coexpr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = June 24, 2012 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The new baby comes into the Duncan's lives.The stork's on the way and surprises abound as the Duncans scramble to prepare for the arrival of a bouncing baby boy...or girl, and Charlie's birthday party -- which busy mom Amy hopes to avoid double booking. The baby's name, chosen by more than 26 million online votes around the world, was finally revealed. The Duncans get a new car but it doesn't fit in the garage. As shown in the episode Trailer, Bob tries to park it in the garage but ends up crashing it into the kitchen wall. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120601disney19/ Episode Summary Plot A - "Amy, Teddy & the Whole Family" The New Duncan Baby- 'Teddy tries to help Amy force the baby out, as the baby's late. Nothing works. Eventually, Amy feels the baby's coming (on Charlie's birthday). After having the new car crash in the house, Ed getting out of gas, riding in an ice cream truck, the baby being delivered (off-camera) in an ice cream truck, by Teddy and Bob, the family surrounds Toby, the new baby boy in the hospital. Despite Amy thinking Charlie would not be happy about the new baby sharing the same birthday, she is. In the end, Teddy gives Toby a tour of the house (including stopping and looking at the "our family" pictures). '''Plot B - "Bob & PJ" The New Car- ' PJ goes with Bob to go check out their new car, and when Bob said to PJ " You have to negotiate" PJ takes it to a new level, and Bob locks PJ out of the room. After Bob buys the car, it doen't fit in the garage. He crashes it into the kitchen. '''Plot C - "Gabe" Charlie's Birthday Present Gabe buys a game with Jake instead of the doll for Charlie's birthday and hallucinates when "Bob" comes to him and makes Gabe guilty. He can't return the game. In the end, Amy and Bob buy the doll for Charlie, and as agreement Gabe has to change Toby's diapers. Charlie's best present ends up being Toby. Plot D - "Charlie & Others" Charlie's Birthday- 'Charlie's birthday's coming up. Amy forgot to mail invitations. Since Teddy has to drive Amy to the hospital, Gabe and PJ do the party. They bring out old dolls; Charlie isn't satisfied. Charlie ends up tricking them into dressing up as princesses and has a happy birthday. '''Baby Name -' In the end, Amy gives birth to a boy, Toby Duncan. End Credits Amy and Teddy are in the hospital with Toby. Teddy asks what his middle name is, it is "Wan Kenobi" (Making his full name: "Toby Wan-Kenobi Duncan") PJ and Bob crash the car through the wall even though they are on the 8th floor. Bob and PJ repeat "Saranade" until Amy tells him by name (PJ Darth) to be quieter, so everyone keeps repeating "Saranade, saranade, saranade"!!!! Gallery Running Gags *Teddy trying to induce Amy's labor Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information * The 5th Duncan child is revealed to be a boy and is named Toby Duncan, a name Gabe chose. * This is the first time we see Bob and Amy's bedroom. * This episode has the most subplots in one episode ever. * This episode was watched by '7.5 million viewers, which makes it the most watched episode in the series! Production Information *This is the first hour-long episode of Season 3, and first hour-long episode of the show. *This is the first appearance of the 5th Duncan child. Continuity *Teddy originally carries Bob and Amy to the hospital in her car, Ed. (Can You Keep a Secret?) *At Charlie's "party," several of her toys make a return appearance: Baby Tennis Ball-Head from Up a Tree, Scary Clown from Bye Bye Video Diary, and her torn up monkey "Badly Damaged Monkey", that she made at Make a Monkey, from Monkey Business. Allusions *Amy tells Teddy that Bob gave Toby the middle-name "Wan Kenobi" as a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the ''Star Wars franchise. PJ's middle name is also revealed to be "Darth," apparently after Darth Vader. Amy also says that Bob is a big fan of Star Wars. *When PJ talks to Amy about the fact that they don't have French toast sticks, he says he should test out methods to turn French toast squares into sticks, he exits upstairs instead of to the kitchen. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Jay Brian Winnick as Mustachio Pete *Tucker Albrizzi as Jake *Cooper Barnes as Stu *Melissa Tanga as Liza *Jill Alexander as Rachel *Matt Cusk as Paul References